Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (9 - 10 \times 3) \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = 4 + (9 - 30) \times 8 $ $ = 4 + (-21) \times 8 $ $ = 4 - 168 $ $ = -164 $